The present invention relates to a vehicle running controller, a vehicle running method, and a vehicle using the controller and the method, particularly to following-distance-control auto-cruise including moderate acceleration/deceleration running, for example, under traffic congestion.
Techniques are positively developed, each of which detects the distance between a vehicle and a vehicle (including an obstacle) present ahead with a radar, and automatically controls the engine, motor, transmission, and brakes of the vehicle. Following-distance-control auto-cruise including moderate acceleration/deceleration running under traffic congestion (hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cACCxe2x80x9d: Adaptive Cruise Control) is an example of the arts.
While a vehicle runs in accordance with the ACC, the load of a driver is reduced because the start, acceleration, and deceleration of the vehicle are automated and thereby, more comfortable driving can be realized. It is estimated that ACC including automatic stop is marketed.
However, the present ACC is not sufficient yet in capacities of an environment recognition sensor, automatic brake actuator, and controller, the coverage of the ACC is restricted to highways. When the ACC is used for a general road on which an event such as crossing of a pedestrian, a signal, a sign, or sudden run-out of a person may occur, automatic deceleration or stop is not frequently performed and there is a case in which a driver cannot help suddenly applying a brake.
Moreover, as ACC applicable to a general road, a system is also considered which performs deceleration and stop on one hand and start and acceleration on the other in accordance with the operation of only a brake pedal by using an existing hydraulic braking system.
A system in which a footrest function is added to a brake pedal is considered for the above two types of ACCs. Thereby, it is possible to realize sudden deceleration to avoid danger because a driver does not have to separate his foot from the brake pedal.
When a footrest function is added to a brake pedal, it is necessary that a driver sets a footrest functioning range because a footrest stepping force depends on the physical constitution of the driver and greatly differs in persons.
Moreover, because ACC running of a vehicle on a curved or rough road is performed by using a set speed same as that for a straight road as an upper limit when there is no vehicle ahead, it is necessary to adjust the speed by driver""s stepping on a brake and therefore, the load of a driver cannot be avoided.
The above problem can be solved by a vehicle running controller for controlling the driving/braking force of a vehicle in accordance with the manipulated variable or operating force of a pedal having a footrest function, which has driver""s load estimation means and adjusts the footrest force of the footrest function in accordance with a load computed by the load estimation means.
It is preferable to use a vehicle running controller in which load estimation means includes load detection means provided to a pedal and footrest-force calculation means for estimating a footrest force in accordance with a detected load.
It is more preferable to use a vehicle running controller in which load estimation means includes brake-fluid-pressure detection means provided to a braking system and footrest-force calculation means for estimating a footrest force in accordance with a detected brake-fluid-pressure.
It is still more preferable to use a vehicle running controller in which load estimation means includes final-posture-load detection means provided to a driver seat and footrest-force calculation means for estimating a footrest force in accordance with a detected final-posture load.
It is still more preferable to use a vehicle running controller in which load estimation means includes foot-load detection means provided to a floor and footrest-force calculation means for estimating a footrest force in accordance with a detected foot load.
It is still more preferable to use a vehicle running controller in which load estimation means includes pedal-position detection means provided to a pedal or nearby the pedal and footrest-force calculation means for estimating a footrest force in accordance with a detected pedal position.
It is still more preferable to use a vehicle running controller in which load estimation means includes body-weight input means for inputting the body weight of a driver and footrest-force calculation means for estimating a footrest load in accordance with an input body weight.
It is still more preferable to use a vehicle running controller further comprising manual footrest-force correction means.
The above problems can be solved by a vehicle in which the driving/braking force of the vehicle is controlled in accordance with the manipulated variable or operating force of a pedal having a footrest function, which has driver""s-load estimation means, and in which the footrest force of the footrest function is adjusted in accordance with a load computed by the load estimation means.
The above problems can be solved by a vehicle running controller comprising road-condition detection means to automatically control the running of the present vehicle in accordance with a running environment detected by the road-condition detection means, which further comprises detection means for detecting whether the vehicle presently corners to change the set speed of the vehicle in accordance with the radius of a corner.
The above problems can be solved by a vehicle running controller comprising road-condition detection means to automatically control the running of the present vehicle in accordance with a running environment detected by the road-condition detection means, which further comprises detection means for detecting whether the vehicle presently corners to change the set speed of the vehicle in accordance with the radius of a corner.
The above problems can be solved by a vehicle running controller comprising road-condition detection means to automatically control the running of the present vehicle in accordance with a running environment detected by the road-condition detection means, which further comprises detection means for detecting whether the vehicle presently runs on a rough road to change the set speed of the vehicle in accordance with the quality of the rough road.
The above problems can be solved by a vehicle running controller for controlling the driving/braking force of a vehicle in accordance with the manipulated variable of operating force of a pedal and comprising road-condition detection means to automatically control the running of the vehicle in accordance with a running environment detected by the road-condition detection means, in which the vehicle is controlled in accordance with the acceleration or speed of a vehicle if present ahead.
The above problems can be solved by a vehicle running controller for controlling the driving/braking force of a vehicle in accordance with the manipulated variable or operating force of a pedal and comprising road-condition detection means to automatically control the running of the vehicle in accordance with a running environment detected by the road-condition detection means, in which the vehicle is controlled so as to maintain the vehicle speed when a driver applies a brake if a vehicle is present ahead.
The above problems can be solved by a vehicle running controller for controlling the driving/braking force of a vehicle in accordance with the manipulated variable or operating force of a pedal and comprising road-condition detection means to automatically control the running of the vehicle in accordance with a running environment detected by the road-condition detection means, in which the vehicle is controlled so that the vehicle is accelerated in accordance with an accelerator operation by a driver when the right-turn signal lamp of the vehicle is turned on and the vehicle runs at an optional speed or lower.
The above problems can be solved by a vehicle running controller comprising road-condition detection means to automatically control the running of the present vehicle in accordance with a running environment detected by the road-condition detection means, which further comprises detection means for detecting whether the vehicle runs on a rough road to change the set acceleration of the vehicle in accordance with the quality of the rough road.
The above problems can be solved by a vehicle running controller comprising road-condition detection means to automatically control the running of the present vehicle in accordance with a running environment detected by the road-condition detection means, which further comprises detection means for detecting whether the vehicle presently corners to change the set speed and/or set acceleration of the vehicle in accordance with the radius of a corner.
The above problems can be solved by a vehicle comprising road-condition detection means to automatically control the running of the present vehicle in accordance with a running environment detected by the road-condition detection means, which further comprises detection means for detecting whether the vehicle presently runs on a rough road to change the set speed and/or set acceleration of the vehicle in accordance with the quality of the rough road.
The above problems can be solved by a vehicle for controlling the driving/braking force of the vehicle in accordance with the manipulated variable or operating force of a pedal and comprising road-condition detection means, in which the running of the vehicle is automatically controlled in accordance with a running environment detected by the road-condition detection means and the vehicle is controlled in accordance with the acceleration and/or speed of a vehicle if present ahead.
The above problems can be solved by a vehicle for controlling its driving/braking force in accordance with the manipulated variable or operating force of a pedal and comprising road-condition detection means, in which the running of the vehicle is automatically controlled in accordance with a running environment detected by the road-condition detection means and the vehicle is controlled so that the vehicle speed when a driver applies a brake is maintained when a vehicle is present ahead.
The above problems can be solved by a vehicle for controlling its driving/braking force in accordance with the manipulated variable or operating force of a pedal and comprising road-condition detection means, in which the running of the vehicle is automatically controlled in accordance with a running environment detected by the road-condition detection means and the vehicle is controlled so as to be accelerated through an accelerator operation by a driver when the right-turn signal lamp of the vehicle is turned on and the vehicle runs at an optional speed or lower.